A Promise of a Lifetime
by Mc'Carney
Summary: Promises are made each and every day. What extent would you go to in order to keep true to one simple promise?   -  Eventual NaruOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

I've been debating whether I should try writing a story or not for a while now, and I guess I've finally given in.  
>This is my first story about anything, and I'm quite nervous about it. ,_,<br>I would really appreciate anyone's feedback on it because I'm sure it's very much needed.

Kaede [Kai-day]  
>Mamoru [Mam-or-oo]<br>Kaori [Cow-oh-ree]  
>Oerba [Er-ba]<br>I decided to start the story out like this because I absolutely adore children. I don't have any myself, but I love seeing the bond between a baby and their mother especially after they were just born. I'm not sure if I captured that moment correctly, but I hope I did.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! If I get enough good feedback, I'll most likely update again soon. (:

**A Promise of a Lifetime - 1**

The wails of a new born baby echoed throughout the hospital room as Kaede took in a very much needed deep breath. Her brown hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks as she tilted her head towards the bundle of white in the nurses' arms.

The fluorescent lights glared down her, blinding her already sensitive eyes more than they already were.

The delivery was finally over, but now, the worry of if her baby was alright or not, began. She panicked slightly as they wisped her newborn daughter away.

Her heartbeat slowly went back into it's natural rhythm, as her husband placed his clammy, shaking tan hand into her pale one.

She looked up at her husband, who's violaceous eyes locked onto her, before giving him a light smile.

He bent down slowly and placed a gentle, ghostly kiss onto her forehead before smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you," he whispered, a tear twinkling on the brim of his eye. "Thank you, so much."

Kaede let out a shallow breath as her eyes gently flowed shut.

Everything the past three months held proved to be a challenge. The pregnancy. Her husband, Mamoru, constantly being assigned worrisome missions. The worry of just being a shinobi itself. The worry of her village – her home – being attacked at any time, just like the kyuubi's attack that occurred only 1 month prior.

All of that, and then some, added to the stress of being a future mother.

But come hell or high water, Kaede vowed to herself and her new born daughter that she would give anything, even her life, to protect her baby.

It was only motherly instinct.

Kaede's eyes sparked open at the quiet whining of her baby from the arms of the medical shinobi. The whining soon grew to voiceless sobs, then into full blown wails.

She cringed at her baby's high pitched crying, wanting more than anything in the world for her baby to be happy.

Mustering up all the strength she had, she looked over to the nurse once again.

"I want to see her," she confessed weakly, silent tears leaking their way through lilac eyes.

The nurse looked over at Kaede with her cerulean eyes before looking back down at the crying baby. "It would be best if we examine her first, Lady Oerba. Forgive me, but it will only take a little while longer-"

"Please. I just want to see my baby," she interrupted as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I just don't want her to cry anymore."

The nurse looked over at the other accompanying shinobi before looking back over at Kaede. Her golden blond hair moved slightly as she nodded her head yes as she made her way over to the mother.

"5 minutes only," she instructed as she placed the tearful infant into her arms, "These moments are the most important in her life. We have to make sure she's alright."

The nurse's cautions fell on deaf ears though. Kaede was already lost in the enchantment of her baby as she fussed and wailed in her light but protective grip.

"Hi," she whispered down at her baby, "I know you weren't ready to come out just yet, huh?" she chuckled quietly "But you shouldn't fuss anymore, mama's right here. Mama's going to protect you now, I promise."

Mamoru leaned closer to her and drug a light fingertip across his daughter's soft right cheek. "She's a small thing, isn't she?" he commented only above a whisper.

"She's perfect," Kaede mused, "Absolutely beautiful."

"And we're _both _here to protect her," Mamoru corrected.

"Kaori. Her name is Kaori," Kaede decided as the cries slowly mellowed down to quiet whines. "Kaori Oerba."

"Kaori it is," Mamoru agreed as he planted another kiss onto Kaede's forehead.

Newborn Kaori's eyes squinted open revealing lilac orbs that resembled her mother's and father's. The small tuffs of brown hair that were scatted across her head was gently covered by the hospitals snow white baby blanket.

In Kaede and Mamoru Oerba's eyes, she was truly a gift from heaven.

A few more loving moments passed before a nurse came and once again wisped Kaori away.

Kaede let out another shallow breath as her husband soothingly ran his fingers through her hair.

She, for the most part was alright. Her baby as far as she could tell was absolutely perfect. And her husband seems to have survived the torturous hand gripping just fine. So why couldn't Kaede relax, even just a little? She felt uneasy, as if something were to happen in those next few moments – but nothing did.

Whatever was causing those feelings wouldn't last long. Kaede has a new, more important priority now, and she is willing to do anything she can to protect it.

* * *

><p>That one mystical night on November 15th brought in a new source of light into the worlds of Kaede and Mamoru. One that they would lost to cherish for as long as they lived.<p>

If only they knew that they'd only be able to experience that warm, loving light for such a short period of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action and more stuff happening, the is the last of the explanatory chapters.

Thank you for reading. (:

**A Promise of a Lifetime – 2**

The late February summer rain gently pattered onto the bedroom window as Kaede silently slipped into her daughters bedroom. Mamoru followed quietly, softly shutting the door behind him after he slipped in.

A short, bright lightning strike lit up the pastel orange nursery, revealing a quaint crème coloured crib in the right corner a chest of drawers and a changing table.

If it was all up to Kaede, she would've decided to keep small baby Kaori right beside her bed. Mamoru just had to disagree.

Kaede slowly crept over to the side of the crib, doing all she could to make sure she didn't wake up Kaori.

She let out a quiet sigh as she looked down at her 3 month old, Mamoru silently looking over her right shoulder.

"I can't believe they're doing this so soon," Kaede whispered as she gently ghosted her fingertips across Kaori's small hands, "How do they expect us to-"

"I'm sure they know exactly what they're doing, Kaede," Mamoru cooed taking a light hold onto her shoulders while gently kissing the nape of her neck. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be back home in no time. Back to our little girl."

"It's not fair. There are so many other eligible shinobi that would kill to take this mission. Why us? Why now?"

"Shh, it'll only last a few days. Once we're back, we'll spend every waking moment with our daughter. Deal?"

Kaede's lilac eyes slid shut as she let out a calming breath. She gently shook her head in agreement as she looked back down at her daughter.

She leaned over a little farther over the edge of the crib towards Kaori and planted a long, gentle kiss onto her forehead. "Mama and Papa will be home before you know it sweetie. I promise. Don't ever forget, mama and papa love you. So very much," she murmured over the lulling noise of the warm rain outside.

A soft knock came from the door frame behind them.

As they looked over their shoulders, their eyes were met with ones that held a large resemblance to theirs.

"I apologize if I've interrupted anything. I'm the one whose been given the privilege to take care of your daughter in your absence," a young girl explained, her features being dimly lit by the lighting from outside.

She was only a few years younger than Kaede herself, but she's obviously had her own challenging battles throughout her life. Her curly auburn hair framed her face almost perfectly. Her fingers fiddled with the edge of her green summer dress that was slightly damp because of the weather. Her lilac eyes darted from the eyes of both Kaede and Mamoru then back.

She was small for the most part, but in her aura, something came off from her that would easily tell anyone that she is ready and capable to defend those who mattered to her.

"Thank you," Kaede muttered before looking back at her daughter, "I can only pray that you succeed at your assignment."

"I assure you, I'll do everything in my power to protect Kaori," she replied confidently as she bowed slowly.

"I assume you know what you are to do with an infant?" Mamoru asked, turning around fully to face the young shinobi.

"Very much so."

"What's your name?"

"Mai," she replied quietly.

Mamoru nodded lightly before turning back to face his wife and daughter. "Protect her at all cost."

"Understood, Lord Oerba."

A few silent, rain filled moments passed by before Kaede stood back up. She looked out the window to her right, out at the numerous gathering rain puddles outside before spinning around to meed her husbands lilac eyes.

She took in one deep breath. "I'm ready."

A smile cracked onto Mamoru's lips before he spun around a went back into their bedroom.

Kaede took one more look at her daughter then at Mai. A small, sad smile grew across her features as another rumble of thunder and lightning boomed through the bedroom.

A small moment passed before she followed her husband into their bedroom.

Like clockwork they both dressed themselves in their issued ANBU uniforms. In silence, Kaede handed Mamoru his chest plate and received her steel shin guards in return. The storm outside intensified, the thunder boomed throughout their bedroom with the lightning eliminating everything that had a surface. They slid by each other with ease as they gathered their kunai, shuriken, and Tanto securing all of them into their rightful places on their person.

Opening one last cabinet, Kaede pulled out two identical bear masks. She gazed down at both of them. Chips, scratches and the like tattered the face of the masks but in no way diminished their usefulness.

Mamoru walked up behind her and gently pulled her hair back into a ponytail, brushing it gently before pulling it through the band. His hands lingered there as he softly twirled her long brown hair before watching it spiral away from his finger.

"It's nothing we haven't done before," he whispered, finally breaking the silence "It's nothing we should worry about."

Kaede's grip on the mask grew tighter as she looked up at the wooden cabinet before her. "Yes, but it's not like before. Now if we die, we're leaving someone behind. Our baby. Our little girl. What will she do without us, Mamoru? What if we-"

"We won't. We both promised that we will never leave her, no matter what. Now especially isn't the time to think about something like that. Let's do this, not only for us. Not only for the village. But for Kaori, too."

Kaede's eyes closed once again as she took in another deep breath. She slowly spun around to look up at Mamoru before handing him his mask.

With one last longing look – lilac eyes to lilac eyes – they both slipped on their masks as if they were in sync.

After having done this exact same procedure many times before, it's safe to say that they were in sync with everything.

The lightning flashed once again, this time illuminating the masked faces of the two ANBU shinobi.

With one last silent nod, they both wove a short series of seals before transporting themselves to the outskirts of the village, everything in that short period of time being one huge blur.

_I'll see you soon, Kaori. _Kaede wished mentally as she and Mamoru began sprinting through the surrounding forest.

* * *

><p>Once Mai heard complete silence from the other room, she slowly approached the crib of Kaori who only then began to fuss and squirm.<p>

She gently picked her up and placed her onto her shoulder, rubbing her back gently as she rocked her from side to side. "It's alright, Lady Oerba. There's nothing to fret about. There's nothing you should be afraid of," she whispered lovingly.

The storm outside went completely silent for only a moment as Kaori let out one heart wrenching wail before yawning quietly. Silent sobs flowed from her lungs as Mai continued to pat her back gently.

She slowly made her way to the window as the rain continued it's aerial assault on the ground below.

"Your mom and dad, Lady and Lord Oerba is more than capable of fulfilling such a simple mission. You, of all people, have to believe in them," she muttered quietly over the quiet booms of thunder "Kaori."

Kaori's whimpers and sobs slowly died down as she fell back asleep in the warm arms she found herself in.

It was as if she – a young baby –, the storm and Mai knew that a permanent wave of peace was destined to come across them.

But this wave of peace would require a large, large price.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

It's been a while since I last updated, huh? I sort of lost inspiration for this story for a while, but at the same time I still wanted to update. It was weird, but anyways, here's a chapter. :)

I hope you guys enjoy it, despite the long wait.

**A Promise of a Lifetime – 3**

Time passed by and the world turned and turned. Days, turned into months then months into years.

Kaori remained in the care of Mai, growing an unbreakable, titanium like bond with her. There wasn't a thing that she and the over witty 5 year old didn't do together.

Mai just couldn't leave her alone, not after what happened to her parents.

Just as she anticipated, Kaori began asking questions, ones that were adorable for a 5 year old, others that would have to remain unanswered for the time being.

Mai slowly pushed open the bedroom door that led into Kaori's nursery which has long since been unused. She put Kaori to sleep just a few minutes ago, having gotten back from a short training session.

Just as she did the last time she saw Kaori's parents alive, her hands fiddled with the grey spring dress she wore on a daily basis. She allowed her eyes to roam across the pale orange walls, over to the wooden crib that had Kaori's family name etched into the headboard. The light that filtered in through the curtained window gave the room a gentle glow, almost making it seem too heavenly for her presence.

Her toes curled into the soft, eggshell carpet beneath her feet as she walked over to a dark wooden bookshelf full of stuffed animals, baby books and other trinkets that experienced Kaori's first few years.

Her fingertips ghosted slowly over the slightly dusty chest of drawers as she walked across the room over to another, smaller bookshelf.

This one however, had several pictures of baby Kaori and her two parents that have long left this mortal world.

A small chuckle found itself at the back of Mai's throat as she thought out how photo crazy Kaede went shortly after the birth of her child. It's a blessing though, now Kaori has proof that she once had parents that parents loved her. Ones that most likely still do.

Mai's musings were interrupted at the sound of light shuffling across the carpeted floor.

Her curly, auburn hair fell behind her left shoulder as the looked behind her, her lilac eyes meeting with a pair similar to her own.

"Mai, what are you doing in here?" Kaori asked groggily as she rubbed the last traces of sleep from her eyes, shuffling her way over to her caretaker.

A smile cracked on Mai's alabaster face as she looked down at her surrogate child. In such a short period of time, Kaori's transformed from being a helpless child to a little person, as Mai liked to call her. She's developed a kind, goofy, independent personality – one that resembled Kaede's greatly. Each day, she began to look more and more like her mom, with just a hint of her father leaking through.

Her parents might've been gone, but they've left something that wouldn't allow anyone to forget them.

"I'm just thinking about a few things, are you finished napping?" she responded in a hushed tone as she crouched down at her level.

Kaori shook her head slowly as she yawned quietly. "Can we go to the playground?" she asked, her lilac eyes gazing into Mai's.

Mai wasn't surprised at the sudden bust in energy, she always expected it after a nap. "You've got to eat first. Once you eat, we'll go wherever you want."

Kaori sighed quietly, as she slumped over in defeat. "Alright, I want grapes though," she responded, rushing off to the kitchen.

Mai stood back up, as she watched Kaori run out of her nursery.

Before following suit, Mai looked behind her once more at the series of pictures.

"I hope I'm raising her correctly, lady and lord Oerba," she murmured to herself as she made her way back to the door.

_If only you two could've stayed here for a little while longer. _She thought to herself as she shut the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Two bowls of white grapes later, Mai and Kaori found themselves crossing a long bridge that connected the residential district of Konoha to the recreational district.<p>

The claps of the two pair of feet meeting with the wooden bridge beneath them accompanied on their journey.

The evening sun gently warmed the duo's skin and reflected off of Kaori's shiny hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

As they were reaching the end of the wooden, red bridge the playground slowly started to come into view.

Kaori eagerly gripped the hand beside her and tugged on it, wanting more than anything to go explore the wonders of the playground. She's only been there a few times before, but out of those few times, she probably had the most fun than she's ever had in her life.

Kaori's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked over the playground. A double slide, jungle gym, three swing sets and a sandbox. This definitely sounded a lot better than learning about the history of her family all day.

A few moments later Kaori and Mai found themselves beside the swing-set, Kaori happily jumping onto a vacant swing.

"We'll be going home once it gets dark, I'll be over by the widow tree with the other parents. Don't hesitate to come to me for anything, alright Kaori?"

"You don't want to play, Mai?" Kaori asked, as she began swinging her lets back and forth, slowly gaining altitude on the swing.

Mai chuckled quietly, "Not today. Have fun sweetie," she responded as she made her way to the small cluster of parents.

Kaori nodded her head as she closed her eyes, feeling the warm summer air brushing against her skin each time she swung forward.

Her eyes shot open at the call of her name,

"Kaori! Do you want to play hide and go seek with us?" a girl her age asked with a group of several other children behind her. "We want one more person!"

Kaori slowed her speed on the swing as she prepared to jump off.

She jumped and landed a little ways off from the group. "I'd love to play hide and go seek with you! But I'm not it!"

"I'm not it either!"

"Me neither!"

The group of children all echoed Kaori's claim, all except one.

"Haha, Shikamaru you're it again," a child mocked, pointing a finger playfully in Shikamaru's face.

He sighed heavily. "Great, I have to play this again? Why can't we just go sit somewhere, or something. Something that doesn't require so much movement!" he whined loudly.

"Stop whining, just make sure you actually find someone this time and not bail out," a girl with short blond hair reprimanded, "You left all of us in our hiding places for almost an hour last time."

Shikamaru waved a lazy hand in the air, "Whatever, all of you go find your hiding places. I'll start counting," he drawled.

At that, all the kids scattered throughout the playground and the surrounding area, creatively finding hiding places that not even the best shinobi would think to look first.

Kaori could faintly hear Shikamaru's counting as she rushed her way over to the surrounding forest.

She wove in and out of the trees, avoiding them with ease due to the basic training she begun recently. Her brown, pony tailed hair bounced around behind her as she ran through the forest, periodically looking behind her.

The sun filtered through the dense tree tops, creating warm spots of air between the cool area of the forest.

Spotting a small heavily shaded area between the thick roots of several trees, Kaori snuck her way inside, feet first.

Just as she landed, she tripped on what seemed to be another leg. Her lilac eyes widened slightly as she began to panic.

"What's the deal, what are you doing down here?" a voice asked from the shadows, a tan hand reached out to rub the leg.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please, don't hurt me-"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the voice corrected, "I don't...hurt people."

Kaori took in a sharp breath, the realization that the voice most likely belonged to another child.

"I'm sorry," she repeated quietly, "Is your leg alright? What are you doing down here?"

Kaori squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to adjust to the small amount of the light managed to filter through. It barely revealed the face of a little boy, one that Kaori's seen only once or twice before wandering around the marketplace.

His whiskered cheeks had a faint trace of dirt on them along with his shirt and pants. His blue eyes looked back at Kaori with a large trace of sadness.

It hurt Kaori to see him like this.

"Do you need help getting out-"

Before she knew it, the little boy began climbing out the dark hole with ease completely ignoring the series of questions from Kaori.

Kaori tried to follow suit, but only managed to slip on the mossy surface of roots below her. She slowly started to panic once again as her attempts failed.

"Wait! I need help getting out too!" she finally called, hoping on anything and everything in the world that the boy could hear her. That anyone could hear her.

Just as she was about to call out once again, a small tan hand reached down from the opening above. Kaori instantly grabbed it, and once again attempted to climb out but this time with the aid of another person.

Once she finally got out, Kaori wrapped her arms around her saviour.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully into the boys chest.

After a few moments she finally detached herself from the boy to get a sure look at him.

"Are you alright? Aren't your parents worried that you're out here by yourself?" Kaori asked quietly as she slowly calmed down once again.

"Aren't your parents worried that you're out here alone?" the boy asked smugly.

"I don't have parents," Kaori replied quietly, "My caretaker, Mai, is over by the widow trees near the playground. I think she knows that I'm out here. But what about you, do you need help finding your parents?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

A small smile found it's way to Kaori's lips. "Mai told me the same thing before. I'm sorry tho-"

"You say I'm sorry a lot, also."

"...Sorry. My name's Kaori! I've seen you around before, but I don't know your name."

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he responded, his demeanor changing dramatically.

"Well, if you don't want to answer those questions, do you want to play-"

"Kaori! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere, Shikamaru already found Choji so we're starting a new game," the girl with short blond hair explained as she quickly approached Kaori and Naruto.

"Ino, I found someone else who can maybe play hide and go seek with us. He hasn't answered thou-"

"No!" Ino interrupted, "My mom and dad told me not to play with him, so you shouldn't either," she whispered urgently as she pulled at Kaori's arm. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for us at the playground," she added as she looked back at Naruto curiously.

"But, why?" Kaori asked as she was pulled away, she looked back at Naruto over her shoulder but he had already disappeared.

Kaori and Ino finally made it back to the playground, the rest of the group already ready to start another game.

"Kaori, you're it!" a boy with red tattoos on his face declared, with everyone else agreeing. "Count to one hundred," he added before running off to hide once more.

"Ino," Kaori called before she had the opportunity to run off, "Why can't we play with Naruto?"

"Is that his name? I don't really know why, but my parents told me that no one should. They said that it's for our own good, so promise me you won't talk to him again Kaori."

Kaori grew silent as she casted her gaze downwards.

"Kaori?"

"...I promise," she whispered, hoping no one would hear.

"Alright. Cheer up, we've got a game of hide and see to play."

With her last words, Ino also hurried off, looking for a place to hide.

* * *

><p>Kaori knew that if someone said that something was for her own good, she should obey it no matter what. But for some reason, she couldn't make herself believe that Naruto was such a bad person.<p>

And she was driven to make people believe that also.


End file.
